czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Sezon 3
Sezon 3 'Charmed był emitowany od października 2000 do maja 2001 i składa się z 22 odcinków. Został on thumb|260px|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 2 wykorzystane do promowania sezonu trzeciegowydany na DVD w 2005 roku jako box-set bez żadnych dodatków. Został ponownie wydany jako część kompletnego zbioru w roku 2008. Streszczenie Trzy razy to urok! W tym sezonie mają trzy razy więcej energii, a także wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych emocji i podniecenia, jako Czarodziejki - Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) i Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) - radzą sobie z godzeniem życia magicznego z prywatnym jako super wiedźmy. Czy życie może być jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane dla sióstr Halliwell? Jedna z czarodziejek przekona się że największa miłość może być też największym wrogiem; kolejna siostra traci panowanie nad darem i sprawia że długo wyczekiwana uroczystość potrafi zmienić się w tragedię i w końcu śmierć jednej z głównych bohaterek, która niespodziewanie zostawi swoje bezsilne siostry. Idealny eliksir superseansu wypełniony od przygód po humor i dynamiczne momenty. Trzy bohaterki rzucą zaklęcie które przyniesie 22 niesamowite odcinki czystej magii. Obsada Główni bohaterowie *Shannen Doherty jako Prue Halliwell (22/22) *Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (22/22) *Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) *Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt (22/22) *Julian McMahon jako Cole Turner (16/22) *Dorian Gregory jako Darryl Morris (7/22) Powracające postacie *Michael Bailey Smith jako Belthazor (7/22) *Jennifer Rhodes jako Penelope Halliwell (3/22) *James Read jako Victor Bennett (3/22) *Fionla Hughes jako Patty Halliwell (2/22) *Boti Ann Bliss jako Abbey (2/22) *Chad Willett jako Justin Harper (2/22) Dodatkowe informacje **thumb|left|DVD dla regionu 1W czołówce widzimy dwie moce Prue. thumb|DVD dla 2 regionu **Shannen Doherty wyreżyserowała dwa odcinki - "The Good, The Bad and The Cursed " i "All Hell Breaks Loose" **Nie było zdjęć promujących sezon 3, wykorzystano te z sezonu 2 **DVD box-set został wydany 15 listopada 2005 w 1 regionie (USA, Kanada) a dla wszystkich innych regionów we wrześniu lub październiku. Został wydany w kwietniu i maju (w dwóch częściach) w Japonii. Nie zawiera żadnych dodatkowych materiałów tak jak w poprzednich sezonach. **Box-set w regionie 2 i 4 jest inny niż box-set dla regionu 1. Natomiast kolor skrzynek jest taki sam thumb|Shannen reżyserująca odcinek "The Good, The Bad and The Cursed"(chociaż kolor jest jaśniejszy w regionie 1), zdjęcia jednak nie są takie same. Region 2 oferuje różne zdjęcia z trzech sezonów, kolor ich ubrań jest zmieniony komputerowo (czarny). **Czarne ubrania dla regionu 2 na opakowaniu mają wyrazić fakt że jedna z sióstr (Prue) umrze i ma przyrodnią siostrę. **Czołówka wyposażona jest w nowe klipy trzech głównych bohaterek. Brian Krause i Dorian Gregory pozostają w tym samym miejscu i mają takie same klipy jak w sezonie pierwszym czy drugim. Do rozpoczęcia zostaje dodany Julian McMahon który staje się kolejną główną postacią. Dołącza on do obsady w pierwszym odcinku tego sezonu jako prokurator Cole Turner. **To ostatni sezon w którym w czołówce wyświetlane są moce sióstr. **Jest to ostatni sezon z udziałem Shannen Doherty (Prue) thumb|Zdjęcie promujące 2 sezon użyte do 3 sezonu. **Jest to pierwszy sezon z Jamesem Readem który wciela się w ojca czarodziejek; Victora Bennetta. Początkowo ich ojca grał Antohny Denison który miał bardziej wyrażać do niego nienawiść Prue. **Do końca sezonu wszystkie trzy siostry posiadają po dwie moce. Phoebe zyskuje moc lewitacji w odcinku "The Honey Moon's Over ", a Piper oprócz zatrzymywania obiektów potrafi je także wysadzać czego dowiaduje się w odcinku "Exit Strategy ". Prue nie otrzymuje nowej mocy ale stale rozwija swoje dary poprzez próby używania telekinezy w projekcji astralnej. **Trzy główne aktorki: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs i Alyssa Milano pojawiają się w każdym odcinku sezonu tak jak Brian Krause. Reszta postaci natomiast nie pojawiła się we wszystkich odcinkach. **Shannen Doherty (Prue) nauczyła Holly Marie Combs (Piper) tańca erotycznego do odcinka "Coyote Piper " **Dorian Gregory nie pojawił się w odcinkach: "Magic Hour", "Once Upon a Time", "Primrose Empath", "Power Outage", "Sleuthing with the Enemy ", "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream ", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Bride and Gloom", "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed", "Death Takes a Halliwell", "Pre-Witched", "The Demon Who Came in from the Cold", "Exit Strategy", i "Look Who's Barking" **Julian McMahon nie pojawił się w odcinkach: "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Wrestling with Demons", "Pre-Witched" i "Sin Francisco" Odcinki 200px-3x01-Sisters.jpg|'The Honeymoon's Over|link=The Honeymoon's Over 200px-3x02-Phoebe-Sign.jpg|'Magic Hour'|link=Magic Hour 200px-3x03-Phoebe-Prue.jpg|'Once Upon a Time'|link=Once Upon a Time 200px-3x04-Phoebe-Broom.jpg|'All Halliwell's Eve'|link=All Halliwell's Eve 200px-3x05-PiperLeo.jpg|'Sight Unseen'|link=Sight Unseen 200px-3x06-EmpathyConnection.jpg|'Primrose Empath'|link=Primrose Empath 200px-3x07-Tri.jpg|'Power Outage'|link=Power Outage 200px-3x08-Phoebe-Cole.jpg|'Sleuthing With the Enemy'|link=Sleuthing with the Enemy 200px-3x09-Sisters.jpg|'Coyote Piper'|link=Coyote Piper 200px-3x10-Victor-Prue.jpg|'We All Scream for Ice Cream'|link=We All Scream for Ice Cream 200px-3x11-Book.jpg|'Blinded by the Whitelighter'|link=Blinded by the Whitelighter 200px-3x12-Sisters.jpg|'Wrestling with Demons'|link=Wrestling With Demons 200px-3x13-Sisters.jpg|'Bride and Gloom'|link=Bride and Gloom 200px-3x14-Prue-Cole.jpg|'The Good, the Bad and the Cursed'|link=The Good, the Bad and the Cursed 200px-3x15-Wedding.jpg|'Just Harried'|link=Just Harried 200px-3x16-Prue-Sad.jpg|'Death Takes a Halliwell'|link=Death Takes a Halliwell 200px-3x17-Grams.jpg|'Pre-Witched'|link=Pre-Witched 200px-3x18-Prue-Box.jpg|'Sin Francisco'|link=Sin Francisco 200px-3x19-Prue-Leo-Piper.jpg|'The Demon Who Came in from the Cold'|link=The Demon Who Came in From the Cold 202px-3x20-Piper-with-Leo's-death-certificate.jpg|'Exit Strategy'|link=Exit Strategy 200px-3x21-Book-Cole.jpg|'Look Who's Barking'|link=Look Who's Barking 200px-3x22-Prue-Piper.jpg|'All Hell Breaks Loose'|link=All Hell Breaks Loose 1186750183 4 sezon.jpg|Następne: Sezon 4|link=Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezony